


Here to Help You

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>47th Anniversary of Star Trek Prompt: a fluffy Spock/Kirk fic featuring the line, "Let me help" from the episode <i>City on the Edge of Forever</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Help You

**Author's Note:**

> For sparepencils on tumblr

“Let me help you, Jim.”

Bruised and bloodied, Jim smiles. Of course he does. _Of course_ Spock, his Spock, would put his own life in danger if it meant saving his sorry hide. The Vulcan offers his Captain a hand, which Jim gratefully grasps.

“We must get you to safety, sir.”

He whips out his communicator and calls Scotty for two to beam up.

“But Mr. Spock,” he says, “I'm already in safety.”

Spock inclines his head slightly to the side—like a puppy, Jim thinks—and regard his friend not unkindly.

“Jim, I—”

“Come here, Spock.”

But instead of waiting for Spock to take the hint, he stands up on his tip toes to place a caste kiss up his First Officer's lips. For a moment, he feels Spock respond before he suddenly remembers himself and withdraws.

“Captain?” Spock intones. 

It's that one word. The way Spock says it that makes it sound like the most important word there is. That makes _him_ feel like the most important person there is. Jim smiles again.

“Let's go home, Spock.”

“Yes, Jim.”

If Spock grabs his hand as they beam back aboard the ship, well, Jim doesn't say anything about it.


End file.
